ImoutoChan
by BLAYNK
Summary: Naru was over-protective, it was no wonder that anything she did was for others. Tsume was proud of her daughter, despite her forbidden ways. Innocent? No one could say she wasn't, but could they say she was? Rated M for content. Eventual NaruX?
1. Pink

The whispers were hurtful, and despite how quiet they were she could hear. She wasn't sure what 'demon' or 'bitch' meant, but they were definite insults.

"Mama, I love you." The small child dug her face into the side of the woman's leg, refusing to let go until they made it home.

"I'm sorry Naru." The woman ruffled the blonde hair of the child, careful not to hit the ears hidden by the henge that made the child cry in protest every time they had to go out. If it was up to the woman the child would not have to live behind lies, they always end up hurting her.

"Nii-Chan and Nee-Chan are coming." The tiny child looked into the crowd to see her siblings, they always seemed too far away to touch, no matter how close they were.

"Tsume-san, you'll regret taking her in. With time she'll corrupt you're children and the rest of your family." The smirk on the scary pink haired lady's face was infuriating. What had Naru done? Naru was a good girl…wasn't she?

Naru never did see the scary pink haired lady again, despite the real reason she opted for the fake reason her Mama gave her. The lady had just moved to another part of the village.

"Imouto-Chan, I got you some candy too." Her brother held out a stick with pink stuff on it. The smell adorning it got the better of her as she latched onto the sugary goodness. "It's cottoncandy."

"Why would someone eat candy that tasted like cotton?" The blonde peeked out from inbetween her mother's legs, candy poking out of her mouth.

"I don't know. It's good though."

"Hm."


	2. Orange

"Nii-Chan!" Naru pouted as Kiba held her ribbon up over their heads, out of her reach. "Give it back!"

"Yadda!" Kiba stuck his tongue out at his baby sister, pleased at the tears that ran down her face.

"Otouto, give Imouto back her ribbon. You leave for school soon." Hana poured the dogs their food and turned and whacked Kiba over the head. "Here, just hit him when he does something you don't like."

"Hurting people is bad. Naru doesn't like hurting people." Wrapping her stubby arms around her sisters neck she was lifted off the ground.

"Hurting people is bad, unless they hurt you first." Tsume grinned at her children. "Kiba you're supposed to protect Naru, not terrorize her."

"She started it!" Kiba crossed his arms as Hana snatched the ribbon from him and began to once again fix Naru's hair.

"I'm sure." Tsume sighed and looked at the destroyed kitchen. Naru should learn to stand up for herself.

"Mama, do I have to hide my ears and tail?" Naru pouted at her mother. The itchy feeling of the henge wasn't comfortable, and having people tread n her tail hurt a lot.

"Some people just won't understand." Tsume ruffled the blonde's hair. "If you really don't want to talk to the Hokage."

"Ji-Chan said I couldn't visit for a while." Naru bit her lip. "Do you think he hates me too?"

"No." Kiba hugged his little sister. "Your too stupid to hate."

"Naru has better grade than you!" Naru blew her cheeks out and pushed her brother away gently, stomping her way to the front of the house to retrieve her new sparkly orange shoes Mama had gotten for her.


	3. Red

"Kiba, watch your sister." Tsume ruffled her sons hair and brushed some dirt off her daughter's cheek. It was another day at school, and she prayed to Kami-sama that she wouldn't have to be called in because of another incident with her daughter's teachers.

"Hai." Kiba pouted and attempted to 'fix' his wayward hair from his mother's affection. "Come on Imouto." Taking his little sister's hand as always he brought her into the building and to their class before any of the other children's parents noticed her.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naru greeted their teacher happily and went up to him, handing him the tiger lily she found in their front garden at home this morning. "Mama says it's a tiger lily, and that Naru will be learning about flowers like this when Naru's older."

"In another year or so." Iruka said nothing about her appearance as he handed a stack of papers to her. "Can you put these on everyone's desks?"

"Yeah. Naru can do anything." Looking back at Kiba she held half the papers out to him. "Nii-Chan has to help too."

"Do I have to?" Kiba pouted at his sister. Why did he always get roped into doing these things?

"Yeah-huh." Naru smiled at him, making him sigh and start helping his sister. Taking the left side of the room, he watched as his sister twirled around the room happily as she handed out papers.

The stench of their other teacher sent shivers up Kiba's spine as he set the last paper down and took his usual seat at the back and grabbed his sister to sit down as well. He growled quietly as Mizuki-sensei sent a glare at his baby sister before engaging in a chat with Iruka-sensei.

"Nii-Chan?" Naru poked his cheek, making his look at her. "You can go play."

"I don't feel like it." Mostly because if his mother found out he left Naru's side he'd be cleaning the puppy kennels for a month. Not something he ever wanted to do.

"Naru doesn't mind. Nii-Chan needs friends, Naru can be by herself for fifteen minutes." Naru nudged him. "Iruka-sensei's here, so it's fine."

"Are you going to tell on me?"

"Naru would never tell on Nii-Chan." Naru grinned at him and shooed him away. As if she'd never tell on him, she did it all the time at home, but he really did want to go outside and play. His sister always sat too still, it unnerved him at times, but Naru was Naru, and she had always been a little odd.

Naru watched her brother walk out the door, and counted to ten before Mizuki was suddenly beside her, asking if she wanted to go with him. Naru was used to males like him, he had pheromones flowing out his pores by the bucket load.

Iruka wasn't paying attention so, being 'curious' Naru went with him to his office. She didn't like what the dirty man did to the other little girls in their class, without their even knowing. She hated it, and Naru didn't hate things. Hating was bad, but this was an exception.

"Would you like some candy?" Mizuki's leer had no affect on Naru, she was used to evil dirty men. Mama said they were sick, and that she shouldn't go near them. And she normally didn't, but those other little girls didn't deserve what was happening to them. Maybe she did, but definitely not them.

"Naru's not aloud sugar." Naru pouted at him. "Mama says it's not healthy."

"One every once in a while doesn't hurt, does it?" Mizuki glanced at the clock. His eyes glowing in the dark room. "Come on, I won't tell."

"I don't like you. So let me get straight to the point." Naru took the bowl and set it back on his desk, careful not to get any fingerprints anywhere. "If you have any last words, I'd say them now, or maybe write them out."

"Demon bitch, what do you think you'd be able to do to me?" Mizuki was slightly startled by Naru's change of noun's, but she was oozing trace amounts of reed chakra. "Even if you can you won't get away with it."

"I'm a good girl. Mama says so." Naru smiled innocently at him. He had never seen the clawed finger tips scratch his eyes out of his sockets, nor the teeth that tore his hands and more intimate parts off. The only thing he saw was the bright red glowing eyes.

Closing the door quietly, Naru made her way back to class. The bell had just rung, and Nii-Chan would be mad if he knew she left.

"Naru?" Iruka glanced at the spot he had last seen her and frowned. When had she moved?

"Naru had to pee." Without any more questions her day went off without a hitch, except for the bloodcurdling scream of a child who found Mizuki, but that was a small thing out of her normal day.


	4. Blue

"Naru, what happened today?" Tsume knew what her youngest was capable of, it wouldn't be any chance that the slip of tongue Naru had the other day had been about Mizuki raping her other classmates when they had been in a genjutsu. Naru was overly-protective of those around her, so killing Mizuki couldn't be put past her.

"Nii-Chan took Naru straight to class, then we handed out a few papers. Naru went to the bathroom and came back when class started. Nii-Chan had fallen asleep, so Naru went by herself." The girl shrugged. "Naru didn't do anything wrong."

"Ka-Chan, you've asked the same thing over and over. Imouto hasn't done anything." Kiba flinched as his mother sent his a glare.

"I know that." Tsume grinded her teeth. "The Police force still wish to speak to you, as your alibi is the only one at the schools that is different. Kiba was outside with everyone wasn't he?"

"Nii-Chan was only following my request." Naru stood. "I refuse to let them pump my stomach." She twirled her hair around her pinkie. "Naru's a good girl, what that man did was justified by his death." Glancing at the man in the doorway, she followed him.

"Inuzuka Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, you are the only other suspect in this investigation. Do you understand that?" The man with the swirling red eyes pointed a really bright light at her.

"Yes." Naru swung her legs under a table and watched as two more men walked in, both of them with swirling eyes. The one she often saw pick up her classmate Sasuke after school, and drop him off sometimes in the morning. "Has Naru done something wrong?"

"It depends on your answers child." The man glanced at her ears and swishing tail. "How long have you had those?"

"As one of Naru's guardians and a user of the sharigan Fugaku-san, you should know very well Naru has had them since Naru was a few days old. Are you going to get to the point?" Naru pouted at the man, why were adults so slow at getting to the point?

"Did you murder Mizuki in his office this morning?" the three Uchiha watched her intently.

"No. I tore his body apart, he just happened to die after he started bleeding out." Naru crossed her arms. "You're just going in circles human."

"Your answer changed from when you were talking to Tsume-san." The frown that crossed his face made Uchiha Fugaku look older than he truly was.

"Mama shouldn't know that Naru did something wrong. It'd upset Mama." Blue eyes glanced to the window beside her. Did they think she couldn't look through? "Ji-Chan doesn't look very happy with me. You don't suppose he hates me now too do you?"

"No." The youngest Uchiha said. The man always picked Sasuke up, Naru remembered he gave her a pretty smooth stone one time. "You knew of the investigation of Mizuki, how?"

"I'm not deaf. I hear everything, like the child that fell of the swings in the park on the western side, and the man abusing his wife on the eastern just outside the gates because e can't handle being a Shinobi anymore and is drinking away his memory of the children he recently was ordered to kill." Naru glanced at the men's faces.

"I hear the stream going through the Forest of Death drowning a colony of ants that was crossing over on a plank of wood that just collapsed. I hear everything and anything. I really don't enjoy it, but it's helped me learn who the bad people of our village are and the good. Just because someone beats me until I'm dead doesn't mean their bad, they can be good and just have to take their stress of household abuse or of their job put on something. I'd rather it be me than anyone else.

"I also know of something else that's really specific." Naru swished her tail. "I really do hope no one gets hurt because of your actions as the Uchiha head." Smiling sweatly she pointed at the light, making the bulb burst.

"Why'd you change your alibi?" Fugaku sat down across from her.

"Iruka-sensei was marking out tests from yesterday; he never got a chance to last night because of his part-time job at the Akimichi's restaurant. If I was deemed innocent then he'd be blamed and he had nothing to do with this." Naru rested her chin on the desk in front of her and looked up at Fugaku.

"Why'd decide to kill him?" Shisui asked curiously, Naru had often seen him with Itachi.

"You'll have to be more specific, but as this is the investigation of the murder of Mizuki this morning I'll assume it's him you're talking about." Naru looked at the desk. "He gave candy with a concoction of plants that was toxic to the brain to make you forget to other little girls. He would then forcibly having fortification with them. It wasn't just little girls either." Looking at Fugaku until he got her meaning she sighed. She didn't want them to know, but she supposed they had a right.

"Can you give us a list of names?" Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of both genders."

"Depends, will you make Naru go to the bad place?"

"No. I believe this is justifiable." Fugaku gave Naru a piece of paper, before he could get a pen she was already writing in her own blood.

"I'm writing it alphabetically. It only happened once; I tried to keep the clans children away from him best I could. Civilian children will never notice, neither will their parents." Naru handed the list over.

"Some of these children are already out of the academy." Fugaku looked up at her.

"And they all suffer nightmares that they can't seem to understand. They all have an irrational phobia of intimacy and will most likely do things they otherwise wouldn't do to their own children and not even realize it." Naru slid of her chair and onto the cement floor.

"You're not as bad as everyone says." Itachi opened the door for her. "But you're still dangerous."

"Naru supposes that even you humans can be dangerous as well, but only the few plebeians scattered here and there." Nodding to the three in the room she met Ji-Chan outside the door. "Naru's sorry."

"What did you mean by _'You'll have to be more specific'_?" The old man looked down at her sternly.

"Do you really want to know what little ole me has been up too as of late? You're the one who's been ignoring me." The girl huffed and walked past him.

"Well aren't you the spiteful little one." Grabing her shirt, he picked her up off the floor. "I'm telling Tsume that she has to be with you at all times for the next week."

"Are you sure it's okay to let her go? If she really does know of…"

"Shisui, she won't tell anyone. As long as it's called off. She'll wipe the floor clean with our whole clan if we do anything to hurt anyone." Fugaku looked at his son. "If Itachi doesn't do it first."

"So you knew?" Itachi raised a brow.

"You're the only person in the family who's terrible at lying." Fugaku frowned. "Itachi, Shisui if anything ever happens to her, protect her."

"Yes, sir."


	5. Yellow

_**Thank you to HikariAi. Hope I spelled that right.**_

* * *

><p>"Naru?" Kiba looked curiously at his sister standing in his door way, tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Naru had a bad dream." She hovered by the door before shuffling to his bed and climbing in with him.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kiba rubbed her back soothingly. He may be only six, but he understood that his sister was different and that it was amazing that the police force had even let her out. The suspicion was gone from her though, despite his duties as a big brother were going to get harder from now on.

"No."She kissed his cheek softly and cuddled into his side. Being a head shorter than him had its conveniences, even if there were only a few. "You'll never hurt me, right Nii-Chan?"

"Right?" Kiba rested his chin on top on her head and curled around her.

"Up!" Tsume yelled, making Kiba jump and almost make Naru fall off the bed. "We're all late!"

"Mama?" Naru looked through blurry eyes and up to her mother. Things weren't normally blurry, especially not when she woke up.

"Yes?" Tsume paused as she was leaving Kiba's room.

"Nothing."Naru stood and stretched. It wasn't a problem yet, so she'd leave it.

"Okay." Tsume went down the hall, leaving her children bustling around.

"Naru where's my pants?" Kiba dug through his closet. He was positive he still had clean clothes.

"In the wash." Naru glanced at the clock, not being able to make out the numbers she shrugged. Whatever, it's not like it'd be permanent.

"How are you already dressed?" Kiba whined as he grabbed her hand and lead her down the hall to the laundry room.

"I get dressed the day before at bed time. It saves on time in the morning." Giving her brother a 'it makes perfect sense look' she went to the kitchen and sat down to begin eating breakfast, an astonishingly bright yellow color blinded her from the window, and she blacked out.


End file.
